shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nekodam
}} Nekodam is the slash ship between Nekomaru Nidai and Gundham Tanaka from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon In Chapter 4 of Danganronpa 2, it is worthy of note that the two choose to sit beside one another on the train to the funhouse, especially considering Gundham's reclusive nature, and the presence of his other close friend on the train. Later that same chapter, the two both decide to combat the starvation motive together. Gundham, upset the others have 'given up' and are simply waiting to die, confronts Nekomaru late at night after having tricked him into walking the halls late at night. Both agree to battle each other to death. There is an implied respect on both ends of the duel, the two agreeing that, in essence, they are both to die in order to ensure the survival of the rest of the cast. It is also apparent that the two see eye to eye, understanding one another's subtle displays of intentions and agreeing with each others self-sacrificial morals. With this information, and Gundham's statements during his trial, it would seem that neither of them held any ill towards one another, even during their fight. Their friendly rivalry from the second game is referenced in the second episode of Despair Arc, where the two are playing one of Chiaki's video games together. Both continue attacking each other's character that causes their characters to fall off the platform and die. In episode 9, the two stay behind during their class's search for their homeroom teacher, in order to fight the angry Reserve Course students who were about to attack Class 77-B. Due to their success against their swarming attackers, it appears safe to say that they fight well together. They also share an event with Fuyuhiko in New Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, Ultimate Talent Development Plan, where Nekomaru tells them about their tactics for the upcoming sports festival, with Gundham and Fuyuhiko accepting it and having faith in Nekomaru's strategy. Quotes Ultimate Development Plan Fanon Although both have their more popular ships, with Gundham being involved in a love triangle situation while Nekomaru mostly trains with Akane, the ship escalated through their friendly rivalry. However, the biggest reason for why they're shipped together comes from their murder case from Chapter 4 of Danganronpa 2, where they agreed to attempt to kill each other so that the others wouldn't die of starvation from the motive. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Tanaka/Nidai tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Trivia *This is one of several ships between a victim and their killer, with the others being Leosaya, Chimondo, Yamaceles, Twoteru, Mahpeko, Tsumionji, Band Aid, Komanami, Nishichino, Amamatsu, Shiromami, Tojoshi, Shinnaga, Gokuiru, and Oumota. **This is also one of three ships like that where both parties agreed to their roles, with the others being Tojoshi and Oumota. *This ship shares some similarities with Oumota, with both Nekomaru and Kaito being the athletic hero type while both Gundham and Kokichi are pretending to be villains. As mentioned in the point above, both ships also agreed to orchestrate their respective murder cases. *Both Nekomaru and Gundham seem fond of using the term 'Ultimate Weapon' to describe an aspect of themselves, seemingly separately from each other. Nekomaru uses the term to describe his massage, while Gundham uses it in reference to himself during Nekomaru's trial. Navigation